utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Kurosaki Ranmaru/Relationships
Nanami Haruka Ranmaru is one of the possible love interests in the game. In the anime, Haruka first meets him when he performs 'Poison Kiss' along with the rest of Quartet Night in Season 2. However, they don't really interact much until Season 3, when Haruka is trying to compose his individual song. Ranmaru tells her that he doesn't want a rock song, since he is giving up rock, which shocks everyone. Later, when Ranmaru begins having a nightmare about his past, Haruka wakes him up and he tells her what happened. He then explains that in order to devote himself completely to QUARTET NIGHT, he must break free from his past, and since rock is such a huge part of it he must give it up. However, Haruka is able to get through to him when she composes his individual song, saying that he shouldn't have to give up rock if he loves it. After this, Ranmaru seems to like Haruka, and agrees with Reiji when he lightly threatens STARISH with the possibility of them taking her from them. In Season 4 Episode 1, after QUARTET NIGHT take Haruka away from HEAVENS, Ranmaru holds her close and says that he want her to "unleash her music with him." He is then shocked when STARISH pulls her away from QUARTET NIGHT. Kotobuki Reiji Like the rest of QUARTET NIGHT, Ranmaru was initially cold towards Reiji, and is frequently annoyed by the latter’s antics. However, as time passed, Ranmaru has grown to appreciate Reiji more. The two are often seen together, and will occasionally spend time together outside of work. Reiji and Ranmaru are shown to be very intuitive when it comes to one another and can understand each other’s feelings. Reiji recognizes Ranmaru's sweeter side under his aggressive exterior and hopes that the public will see Ranmaru's true self someday. Reiji has said that he feels as though he and Ranmaru are able to communicate just by looking at one another. When Ranmaru is upset or provoked, Reiji can easily calm him down. Ranmaru was also worried for Reiji when he went missing, and went out to look for him. Reiji enjoys teasing and playing pranks on Ranmaru as he is an easy target. Camus Ranmaru and Camus do not get along, and argue frequently. There is very little that the two agree on and they are very quick to start hurling insults at one another if the other does something that they find irritating. However, Ranmaru has said that Camus is "not bad" when they sing together as QUARTET NIGHT. As of season four, the two have begun to tolerate each other a lot more. Hijirikawa Masato and Jinguji Ren Masato and Ren are the juniors assigned to Ranmaru. The three of them are estranged childhood friends. Masato is easier for Ranmaru to deal with in regards to discipline, however, he seems to be a bit more uncomfortable around Masato than Ren, who has a more laid back temperament.Category:Kurosaki Ranmaru